Gran guerra del grial de Fandom
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Hola publico, Soy Toaneo07 y he venido a lanzar un Reto: Todos los Autores interesados podrán sus Espíritus heroicos escogidos para competir en una guerra del grial de dos equipos, todo sera escrito en un fanfic por mi, toaneo07, para así escoger quien sera el Espíritu heroico mas fuerte. Inscripciones abierta. Números de vacante: 0. Forum sobre este fanfic esta en mi Perfil.
1. Reto

**Gran guerra del grial de Fandom.**

 **Fate stay night no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Hola público, soy Toaneo07.**

 **Este fic es un conjunto de participación entre otros autores, se trata que, los interesados para empezar, los autores escogen aun Servant de una determinada clase y así hare un fic junto con su apoyo con dichos Servants a competir.**

 **La elección de Servants pueden ser escogidas personalmente por el propio autor o escoger alguno de lo que yo ya he hecho anteriormente en mi fic "espíritu heroico" que son básicamente alrededor de 320 Servants.**

 **Si desean escoger sus propios Servants primero tendrán que usar la forma de fichas que yo acepto:**

* * *

 **Base para estadísticas:**

 **Clase:**

 _Clase alternativas:_

 **Identidad:**

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento:_

 **Fantasmas Nobles** :

 _Fuerza:_

 _Mana:_

 _Resistencia:_

 _Agilidad:_

 _Suerte:_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 **Habilidades personales:**

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre:**

 **Clase:**

 **Rango:**

* * *

 **El Servant hecho no tendría más de tres Nobles Fantasmas y si tiene más entonces tiene que haber una explicación lógica de ello, las habilidades personales serian máximo cinco y si son más tendrán que ser explicados.**

* * *

 **Los equipos serán divididos en dos facciones:**

 **Facción roja vs Facción azul.**

* * *

 **Mi propio Servant participara y para demostrar imparcialidad será el Servant Ruler.**

 **Clase: Ruler**

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Berserker, Savior, Shielder._

 **Identidad:** Gilgamesh, Rey de Uruk.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro: Ninguno. Como Servant Ruler actúa de acuerdo al Gran grial.**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento:_ _Bueno Caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A++

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: A_

 _Agilidad: C+_

 _Suerte: A_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resolución de Dios: C_

 _Discernimiento del Nombre Verdadero: A_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: B_

 _Carisma: A++_

 _Regla de oro: A_

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre:** **Puerta de Babilonia:** _El Tesoro de Primer y Único Rey._

 **Clase:** Anti-Ejercito.

 **Rango:** A

La Noble Fantasma principal de Gilgamesh, se trata de una dimensión de bolsillo en donde se encuentran "Los Sueños de la Humanidad". Es un baúl en donde se encuentran armas y objetos y muchas otras cosas que han sido creadas o deseadas por la humanidad.

Contiene los Prototipos de las Nobles Fantasmas que Gilgamesh es capaz de usar ya sea como proyectiles o usarlos como armas para combate a corta distancia.

 **Nombre: Uruk:** _La Ciudad Gobernada Por el Primer y Verdadero Rey._

 **Clase: Anti-ejército, Realidad Mármol.**

 **Rango: A++**

Esta Ciudad fue la que Ruler reino en su vida y que él conoce como la palma de su mano.

La ciudad en si está vacía exceptuando por Ruler, quien aparecerá sentado en su trono después de haberla usado. Ahí Ruler puede esperar a que su oponente aparezca en el trono Ruler esta aburrido, pero si el oponente es mínimamente interesante, Ruler se levantara e ira a buscarlo. Mientras Ruler está en su trono, él se recuperara de toda herida e incluso ganara suficiente Prana para mantener esta Noble Fantasma activa por una semana a todo momento (Aunque Ruler principalmente la usaría para recordar el pasado, además estar dentro de esta Noble Fantasma hace que Ruler calme enormemente su temperamento).

Dentro de esta Noble Fantasma, todas las estadísticas de Ruler suben al Rango A+.

Sin embargo el verdadero potencial de esta Noble Fantasma deja ver cuando Ruler usa la Puerta de Babilonia.

Ahí se revela que el verdadero propósito de esta ciudad sin gente para gobernar… es evitar la destrucción que Ruler puede causar.

Aquí en lugar de ir desde el donde Gilgamesh este posicionado, las armas de la Puerta de Babilonia no saldrán solo de una dirección… sino que de todo ángulo posible que Ruler desee.

Efectivamente, la Puerta de Babilonia pierde la única desventaja que poseía y ahora se convierte en un ataque omnidireccional.

Con la única debilidad removida, esta se vuelve una combinación Nobles Fantasmas de temer.

* * *

 **Si, escogí a Gilgamesh como Ruler pero pongo de manifiesto ante de todo que mi propio Servant escogido será un juez imparcial ante los demás Servants, este fic será discutido con quienes participan en ella para así llegar a un acuerdo en cómo una batalla con tal y tal espíritu heroico terminaría, posteriormente a este fic hare un foro a mi cuenta.**

 **Debo de agradecer a Sekishiki por este Servant ya que fue el quien me lo dio y por respeto lo usare.**

 **De todas formas hare las reglas para quienes son interesados.**

 **Si tienen una elección de un Servant entonces tiene que hacer un breve resumen del master para la historia, tiene que ser algo pequeño considerando que son los Servants que protagonizaran la historia, a la vez no deben de ser demasiado poderosos o complicados.**

 **Los Servants que pueden escoger son los que quieran, si van por los que ya hice en mi fic "Espíritus heroicos" me hace más fácil el trabajo.**

 **La regla de ello es que los Servants que escogerán no serán los más fuertes por lo cual Servants de las mitologías sumeria e india están prohibidos por lo cual los espíritus heroicos como Rama, Karna, Indrajit, Enkidu, Aktisanes y demás están prohibidos.**

 **¿Por qué?**

 **Porque son Overpowered.**

 **Son monstruos en verdad.**

 **De hecho la elección de Gilgamesh como Ruler es manso a comparación de ellos y créeme, fui yo quien hice la investigación de estos espíritus heroicos.**

 **Aunque si alguien tiene una elección en específico entonces tendrá que hablarlo en el foro que creare, claro, si desea.**

 **De igual forma esta es una idea, si nadie está interesado pues está bien.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será la actualización de quienes entraron al reto como tambien los Servants que escogieron.**

 **Para discutir entre los concursantes por favor vayan al foro y dejen un mensaje sobre….eh, lo que sea, sobre el Fanfic u otra cosa que se le ocurra.**

 **De igual forma espero que reconsideren esto, les saluda, toaneo07.**

 **P.D: ¿alguien sabe cómo borrar una comunidad? Porque hice una $% &# sin haberme dado cuenta.**


	2. Lista de Servants y Masters

**Gran guerra del grial de Fandom.**

 **Fate Stay Night no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Hola público, soy Toaneo07.**

 _Aquí está la lista de Servants de este fic hasta ahora escogido_ :

* * *

 **Bando azul:**

 **Saber: Cu Chulainn** Master (Nombre del autor): Zakariel Fraga, el OC de **Ouroboros The Endless Dragon**

 **Lancer: Rey Arturo (Alter)** Master (Nombre del autor): Noland Ice, el OC de **ShinobiXIX.**

 **Archer:** **Amenhotep IV** Master (Nombre del autor): Nimbus, El OC de **EiyuuOu Gilgamesh.**

 **Rider: Siegfried** Master (Nombre del autor):Ludwig von Einzbern, El OC de **Savior of Heroes.**

 **Caster: Kaguya no Hime** Master (Nombre del autor): Soujiro Wang-Yu, El OC de **Element-OverLord**

 **Berserker: Cain** Master (Nombre del autor): Victor Archleone, el OC de **Angel Arcano92**

 **Assassin: Elizabeth Bathory** Master (Nombre del autor): Raven, el OC de **RavenFallDarkness.**

* * *

 **Bando rojo:**

 **Saber: Roland** Master (Nombre del autor): Zechs Le Creuset, El OC de **Sekishiki**

 **Lancer: Jeanne D'Arc** Master (Nombre del autor): Rafael Balam **,** El OC de **Dark mare Dragon.**

 **Archer: Heracles** Master (Nombre del autor): Emil Loewe, El OC de **4Lord4Ulquiora4L.**

 **Rider: Alice del pais de marravillas** Master (Nombre del autor): Arcaneos Daragon, El OC de **DemonDragon210**.

 **Caster: Salomón** Master (Nombre del autor): **etheral-23**

 **Berserker: Caperucita Roja** Master (Nombre del autor):Nando Devonte, El OC de **NuevoMundo.**

 **Assassin: Simo Hayha** Master (Nombre del autor): Alexander Edelfelt, El OC de **coronadomontes.**

* * *

 **Ruler:**

 **Ruler: Gilgamesh** Master (Nombre del autor): El gran grial, Manejado por mí, **Toaneo07**.

* * *

 **Las actualizaciones continuaran hasta que se complete los equipos, se borrara y posteriormente se subirá de nuevo este segundo capítulo para así dar alerta a los interesados.**

 **Se le recuerda al público que todos estos Servants pueden ser leídos en mi otro Fanfic "espíritu heroico" para así saber sus estadísticas y demás habilidades.+**

 **NOTA: Para el usuario sin nombre que dejo un mensaje pues usualmente aceptaria su servant ya que incluso le dio un OC medio decente pero el problema es que no tienes cuentas, haz una y asi hablaremos mas sobre esto.**

 **NOTA 2: En mi perfil se encuentra el link del Forum de este reto, los interesados pueden acceder a ella y platicar sobre el reto y el futuro fanfic.**

 **NOTA 3: Ya se ha completado todos los servants, al final de los próximos días se subirá dos Capítulos separados mostrando las estadísticas de cada uno de los servants ademas de hablar de una posición real en donde se efectuara la guerra del grial, esto es necesario por diferentes razones, a la vez se recomienda a los participantes ir al link del forum en mi perfil.**

 **Toaneo07**


	3. Bando Azul

**Gran guerra del grial de Fandom.**

 **Fate Stay Night no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Hola público, soy Toaneo07.**

 _Aquí está la lista de Servants del bando azul, se mostraran sus estadísticas, habilidades y nobles fantasmas._

 _A la vez les diré la historia de fondo de este grupo:_

El bando azul está respaldado por la Asociación de Magos teniendo entre ellos Magus de clase alta aunque algunos no son exactamente conocidos en la asociación de Magos, las cabecillas serán Ludwig von Einzbern y Zakariel Fraga debido a ser miembros de prominentes clanes. Gracias al apoyo de la torre del reloj, este grupo ha logrado obtener catalizadores de los más notables espíritus heroicos posibles y de un modo quizás podían ser capaces de ganar la guerra del grial sin muchos obstáculos. Lastimosamente son Magus: Cada uno tiene sus propias ambiciones y deseos para el Gran grial.

Solo nos toca ver cómo será el desenlace de este grupo.

* * *

 **Bando azul:**

 **Saber: Cu Chulainn** Master (Nombre del autor): Zakariel Fraga, el OC de **Ouroboros The Endless Dragon**

 **Lancer: Rey Arturo (Alter)** Master (Nombre del autor): Noland Ice, el OC de **ShinobiXIX.**

 **Archer: Amenhotep IV** Master (Nombre del autor): Nimbus, El OC de **EiyuuOu Gilgamesh.**

 **Rider: Siegfried** Master (Nombre del autor): Ludwig von Einzbern, El OC de **Savior of Heroes.**

 **Caster: Kaguya no Hime** Master (Nombre del autor): Soujiro Wang-Yu, El OC de **Element-OverLord**

 **Berserker: Cain** Master (Nombre del autor): Victor Archleone, el OC de **Angel Arcano92**

 **Assassin: Elizabeth Bathory** Master (Nombre del autor): Raven, el OC de **RavenFallDarkness.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber.

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer, Rider, Caster y Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Cu Chulainn.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro: Zakariel Fraga.**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Neutral legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A.

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: C+_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 _Equitación: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: B_

 _Continuación de batalla: B_

 _Runas: C_

 _Valentía: B+_

 _Carisma: C_

 _Maestro en artes marciales: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Claidheamh Soluis:** _Espada resplandeciente de mortalidad. ._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C+++**

Una espada de luz que le perteneció a Cu Chulainn, debido a que no es conocida como la lanza Gae Bolg, su rango es bajo pero es lo suficientemente fuerte debido a ser comparada a la espada Claiohm Solais de Nuadha. Esta espada es gemela que Cruaidin Catutchenn ya que algunas veces se le compara a la una con la otra así que por ello comparten el mismo rango. Este noble fantasma tiene la habilidad de absorber la luz de la zona para desplegar un rayo de energía de luz destructora, posee características santo por lo que aquellos con alineación maligno o caótico sufren quemaduras que causan un bajo costo en sus parámetros de resistencias y agilidad. También Claidheamh Soluis pueden trapazar cualquier escudo físico pero no aquellos mágicos o que son Noble fantasmas.

 **Nombre: Cruaidin Catutchenn:** _Espada de luz de alta mortalidad._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C+**

Una espada de luz que le perteneció a su Chulainn, debido a que no es conocida como la lanza Gae Bolg. Esta espada es gemela de Claidheamh Soluis ya que algunas veces se le compara a la una con la otra así que por ello comparten el mismo rango. La habilidad de este noble fantasma es dejar heridas que no se curan y crear una onda de luz cortante, debido a su forma hecha de luz sólida, junto a Claidheamh Soluis pueden trapazar cualquier escudo físico pero no aquellos mágicos o que son Noble fantasmas.

 **Nombre: Fragarach:** _El Retaliator._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B+**

Fragarach, conocido como "El que responde" o "El Retaliator" era la espada de Manannan Mac Lir y más tarde, Lugh Lamfada. Forjado por los dioses, Manannan ejercía como su arma antes de pasarlo a Lugh (su hijo adoptivo), entonces fue dado a Cu Chulainn por Lugh y más tarde a Conn de las Cien Batallas.

Debido a su nombre Fragarach tiene la habilidad de activarse después de que se ha lanzado un ataque alterando la casualidad y las leyes de la física para lanzar un golpe devastador al mismo tiempo que el golpe enemigo ha sido lanzado, siendo un arma divina su filo es tal que puede cortar lo que sea más con su habilidad destrozar cualquier obstáculo la hace un arma que niega cualquier escudo o protección, su habilidad más mortífera es que cualquier herida causada por Fragarach jamás serán curadas. Debido a que Cu Chulainn perdió esta espada para Conn de las cien batallas perdió un rango aun cuando es un arma divina.

 **Nombre: Riastrad:** _Terrible locura de batalla._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A.**

Una habilidad, el espasmo urdimbre, que permitió a Cu Chulainn convertirse en un poderoso Berserker, es una transformación bestial en donde Cu Chulainn entra en un estado de locura y ansia de batalla que le permitió entrar en un estado imbatible pero grotesca lo cual le ayudo mucho en algunos de sus combates. Es con esto que le permite entrar en la clase Berserker pero el Riastrad era más que solo una habilidad sino una trasformación por lo cual se convirtió en un noble fantasma. Básicamente permite a Cu Chulainn adquirir **Mejora de locura** de rango A, su **Continuación de batalla** , **Maestro en artes marciales** y **Valentía** aumenta a Rango A, esto de por decir que se convierte en una bestia en el campo de batalla pero viene con un costo y es que no puede usar ningún otro Noble fantasma, Su parámetro de Resistencia y Suerte pierden un rango y el costo de Prana aumenta debido a que básicamente se convirtió en un Berserker.

 **Nombre: Dubhan:** _el escudo negro._

 **Clase: Soporte/Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C+**

Un escudo hecho a manos de Mac Enge por órdenes de Cu Chulainn quien deseaba que se haría un escudo de los escudos, si bien Dubhan no tiene una gran habilidad o fama a comparación de otros muchos noble fantasma de este héroe este escudo tiene una habilidad única y es que tiene la habilidad de reflejar los ataques basado de acero del enemigo, por lo tanto cualquier ataque de armamento de acero o físico será reflejado pero aquellos armamentos especiales no podrá ser repelido e incluso podría afectar Dubhan.

Dubhan también posee un ataque en la cual después de recibir un notable cantidad de golpe concentra la energía concentrada y lo dispara en un ataque llamado **Luaithrindi** en la cual es una tormenta de cenizas ardientes que causan un terrible daño pero después de ser usada Dubhan no podrá usarse durante un largo tiempo, también el costo del Prana de la utilización de este poder es bastante alto.

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer.

 _Clase alternativas:_ Saber, Rider, Berserker y Ruler.

 **Identidad:** Arthur (Arturia) Pendragon (alter)

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:** **Noland Ice.**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento:_ Bueno neutral.

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A++.

 _Fuerza:_ C

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: A_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: A._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Factor Dragon: A++_

 _Prana Burst: B._

 _Protección de las hadas: B+._

 _Continuación de batalla: C_

 _Bruja Dragon: C+_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Rhongomyniad:** _La lanza que brillara hasta el fin del mundo._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad, Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A++**

Es la lanza más famosa de toda la colección del rey Arthur, es una lanza que ignora cualquier protección y lanzar una onda de luz que destroza e incinera todo a su paso. Es una lanza que puede absorber el mana de la zona para así concentrarlo y lanzarlo en una forma de jabalina que al momento de impactar causar una explosión de luz que podrá eliminar ejércitos.

 **Nombre: Goswhit:** _Ocultamiento de pedigrí._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C**

Es el casco que Uther Pendragon y su hijo junto con su nieto llevarían para ocultar sus respectivas identidades, para saber se manifiesta como una protección que ocúrrele sus estadísticas e identidad además de crear una difusión en su rostro haciendo que quien le mirara se encontraría confundidos de la verdadera forma de su rostro recordándolo como algo borroso, es así como Arthur logro esconderse en su juventud como también en algunas versiones, su sexo.

Para desplegar Rhongomyniad tiene que cancelar este noble fantasma.

 **Nombre: Priwen:** _Escudo del uno y futuro rey._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C+**

Este es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta en un escudo que repele los ataques de los enemigos, si por casualidad hace frente a un noble fantasma que es capaz de dejar heridas que no curaran o que es capaz de perforar escudos una bendición se activa de este noble fantasma donde repele al enemigo de Lancer.

 **Nombre: Llen Arthyr yng Nghernyw:** _Manto de invisibilidad._

 **Clase: soporte.**

 **Rango: C++**

Es un simple noble fantasma que sirve como un manto que hace invisible en todos los sentidos a Arthur, no es esencialmente Encubrimiento de presencia ya que esa habilidad es para atacar por la espalda y causar una muerte deshonrosa, algo que no va con el código de caballeros de Arthur. La habilidad de invisibilidad de este noble fantasma es su habilidad para esconder los conceptos de las cosas como esconder a la vista "los conceptos" de movimientos u objetos contra el enemigo.

Si se juega bien sus movimientos este noble fantasma puede ser mortal.

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer

 _Clase alternativas: Rider, Caster._

 **Identidad:** Amenhotep IV/Akhenaten.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:** **Nimbus.**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : EX

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción Independiente: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Clarividencia: C_

 _Protección de la fe: EX. Él fue considerado radical por su adoración a Aten, antes de su tiempo eso era considerado, supuestamente, como herejía. Es por esta adoración que recibe tal rango._

 _Prana Burst (Luz): B. tal fue la adoración de Archer a aten/Aton que recibió la habilidad de la misma luz._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Akhetaton:** _Horizonte de Aton, soberanía del faraón._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A+**

Este es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta el poder divino de adoración de Archer en la creación de flechas de luz de gran poder, su capacidad de lanzamiento es como si fuera la lluvia misma, estas flechas de luz están a órdenes de Archer y es con este noble fantasma que para empezar está en la clase Archer. El posee cuatro flechas hechas de oro con el nombres de **Echnaton, Akhenaton, Ikhnaton y Khuenaten,** cada una es un noble fantasma con el poder de rango B de manera separada y todas tiene la cristalización de la luz en su ser. Cada flecha es capaz de replicar un efecto de la luz, pueden quemar, pueden cegar, puede repeler y pueden debilitar.

Este noble fantasma lleva el nombre de una antigua ciudad que Archer hizo pero ahora es conocido como amarna. Este noble fantasma se manifiesta como un carro en la clase Rider y una realidad mármol en la clase Caster.

 **Nombre: Gempaaten:** _Pirámide de luz, finca de Aton._

 **Clase: anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: B**

Es un noble fantasma que al ser invocado aprisiona al enemigo dentro de una pirámide en la cual se da adoración a Aton, por lo cual la energía de la luz está en su máximo apogeo, aquellos con alineación maligno pierden un rango en sus habilidades y todo aquellos ataques hechos por los que poseen alineación buena pierde un rango en eficacia. Por mientras esta pirámide se encuentra presente Archer no necesita el uso del Prana de su maestro ya que la luz de la pirámide le da suficiente.

Debido a su diseño los maestros pueden perderse en esta pirámide mientras que los Servants encontraran difícil moverse a través de esta fortaleza. El único medio de escape es ya sea destruir la pirámide con un ataque a rango anti-ejército o el más efectivo; anti-fortaleza.

 **Nombre: Aton:** _disco del sol, máxima deidad universal._

 **Clase: Anti-país.**

 **Rango: EX**

Este es un noble fantasma que representa todo el Atonismo, toda la adoración a Aton, que era solo una faceta del dios Ra pero Archer en vida llevo su adoración al punto de llamar a Aton creador de todo el universo. Este noble fantasma es básicamente la personificación de aquello. Es básicamente una versión ligeramente menor de la espada de ruptura, Ea. Es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta una flecha o una lanza o una espada dependiendo de la clase que Akhenaten haya sido invocado, esta arma es un sol en forma cristalizada, al momento de impactar dará paso la explosión de luz más grande de toda:

Súper nova.

El poder de sol en su forma más exacta, la personificación de la divinidad de Aton vuelto en un ataque, al momento en que Aton es disparado solo se sabrá que un disco, metafóricamente hablando, ha sido expulsado dejando suelta los rayos del sol que erradicara todo.

Desgracia mente tiene una debilidad: después de que Archer lo haya usado morirá. Representa las acciones de los otros faraones después de Archer en su afán de erradicar los restos de adoración de Archer de Aton, por lo cual este noble fantasma solo puede llegar a existir por un tiempo antes de que se extinga junto a su invocador.

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber y Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Siegfried, el caballero dragón ensangrentado.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:** **Ludwig von Einzbern**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A.

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: A_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: A._

 _Resistencia a la magia: -_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Regla de oro: C-_

 _Desenganche: A_

 _Dragon Slayer: A_

 _Discernimiento de los pobres: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Nothung:** _Espada helada que canta en la batalla._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: B.**

Rider tiene cualidades de la clase Saber por lo que puede usar algunas de las espadas que adquirió en su leyenda, comúnmente poseería la espada Balmung pero tal era la fama de la espada que solamente puede ser usada como un Servant de clase Saber, así que su segunda mejor espada, Nothung, es accesible como Rider. Este noble fantasma tiene la habilidad de convertir Prana concentrado en energía de frio que puede congelar incluso hasta las llamas más fuerte, tal era la frialdad del hielo que Nothung invoca que se ha comparado al frio de las tierras de los Jotunns. Por mientras Rider mantenga activado este noble fantasma puede manipular el hielo invocado a su gusto aunque el costo del Prana usado es mucho.

 **Nombre: Grani:** _Caballo negro andante del más allá._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A++.**

El caballo negro hijo del gran caballo legendario Sleipnir, el caballo mismo que el todopoderoso Odín usa como montura. Cuando Rider cabalga en este caballo su debilidad más notoria, en su espalda, desaparece y adquiere una especie de protección ante los proyectiles y ataques mágicos. Grani puede correr encima del agua e incluso volar a alta velocidad, la única forma de dañarlo sería un especie de ataque anti-divinidad, después de todo Grani es un caballo hijo del gran caballo divino icono de la mitología nórdica, Sleipnir, por lo tanto Grani es considerado una bestia fantasmal divina.

 **Nombre: Armadura de Fafnir:** _Protección de la sangre de dragón._

 **Clase: soporte.**

 **Rango: B.**

Gracias a haber sido bañado con la sangre de Fafnir, Rider adquiere una protección casi invulnerable, todo ataque inferior a rango B serán negados por la armadura. Lastimosamente Rider tiene un punto vulnerable en su espalda que puede ser herido y causarle la muerte, también gracias a esta protección Rider pierde su resistencia contra la magia.

 **Nombre:** **Tarnhelm:** _Casco tesoro del dragón gigante._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B-**

El casco que Siegfried obtuvo después de haber asesinado a Fafnir, por no ser su dueño original pierde rango en ello, tiene dos habilidades en la cual le otorga invisibilidad a Siegfried como también la habilidad de teletransportarse, únicamente puede hacerlo en lugares en donde ha estado y ha visto, no puede entrar en cualquier lugar que tenga alguna clase de protección mágica, ya sea ordinaria o de tipo Servant. Para usar esta habilidad no puede emplear sus otros nobles fantasmas e incluso la armadura de Fafnir, la cual se desactiva por mientras Tarnhelm está en uso.

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster.

 _Clase alternativas:_

 **Identidad:** Kaguya Hime.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:** **Soujiro Wang-Yu.**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: E_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: E_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Territorio de creación; D._

 _Elemento de construcción: C._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Regla de oro: C._

 _Rostro místico: C._

 _Cuerpo natural: E++_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Hinezumi no Kawaginu:** _Bata carmesí hecho de ratas de fuego de los volcanes._

 **Clase: soporte.**

 **Rango: C.**

La tela mágica hecha de la piel de las ratas de fuego; espíritus míticos de la tradición china. Es una holgada prenda abierta, de manga larga roja Caster siempre lleva sobre su elegante kimono... Fabricado por monjes budistas tempranas cerca del final de la Edad de los dioses y se mantiene como una reliquia en un templo olvidado por la historia, su poder ha crecido de su propósito original como un medio para sobrevivir en climas extremadamente calientes. Se ha convertido en un arma conceptual; es la elección de Caster usarlo como una pieza ordinaria de la ropa.

La túnica es completamente a prueba de fuego. Tanto la prenda y su portador están completamente protegidos del calor y de las llamas, tanto natural como sobrenatural. La túnica nunca será quemado o incluso chamuscado. Por otra parte, a pesar de estar hecha de tela y piel, posee propiedades defensivas notables debido al paso del tiempo cada vez más su valor como concepto. La túnica es capaz de desertar todos los ataques de rango C e inferior. Al igual que el Noble fantasma **God Hand** de Heracles, esta es una protección a nivel de meta-conceptual que rechaza la definición misma de rango C.

Lo que significa Fantasmas Nobles de rango hasta C también es fácilmente neutralizado por la túnica.

Al estar elaborado a partir de la piel de un espíritu animal, el poder de la túnica puede ser disminuida por efectos anti-espirituales tales como la barrera de protección de Ryuudouji.

 **Nombre: Hotoke no Miishi no Hachi:** _Los favores prestados por La moderación._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango:**

La hermosa piedra cuenco mendicidad del Buda de la India, según el cuento del cortador de bambú. Un misterioso objeto que brilla con belleza sobrenatural, como si tachonado con la mejor de las joyas, a pesar de estar hecha exclusivamente de piedra tallada. Es una bendición que sólo se puede dar a alguien que no va a abandonarse a los excesos.

Al invocar su poder, la magia de la taza define inmediatamente y se expande un campo delimitado en el que todo mana está agotado y contenido dentro profundidades infinitas del tazón rápidamente.

Caster puede entonces utilizar el maná se reunieron para sostener a sí misma por lo que no será destruido por el poder de su propio Noble Fantasma. Sería verdaderamente un terrible Noble fantasma Mata-Magus y una herramienta notable 'Anti-Servant' si no fuera por sus dos fuertes limitaciones: el cuenco deja de funcionar después de que su propietario utilice el maná dentro para fines distintos de autonomía logística y la curación.

Además, el recipiente también deja de funcionar en el momento de su dueño hace cualquier otro tipo de ataque. Como un instrumento que simboliza la moderación, también representa la idea de "atacar sin atacar"; el poder de lo que es sin poder. Como tal, no tolera la violencia por parte de su titular.

 **Nombre: Ryuu no Kubi no Tama:** _Tesoro del dragón arcoíris._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: E-A**

Un collar de piedras preciosas de colores del arco iris, que actúa como un símbolo del señorío de los dragones orientales sobre los mares y las tormentas. Con el uso de esta Noble Fantasma, Caster gana la competencia en la magia necesaria para ser aceptado en esa clase.

El collar es un "misterio que contiene misterios" y que podría ser descrito como un 'Taumatúrgica Cresta externa'.

Proporciona a su portador con el conocimiento, la afinidad y la competencia para utilizar todo tipo de hechizos basados en Agua y viento, así como los mismos hechizos de "Transferencia de Poder" que proporcionan al usuario con todo ese conocimiento y habilidad en el primer lugar.

Técnicamente, esto permitiría a Caster usar utiliza la misma magia de joyas de Rin Tohsaka aunque probablemente no en el mismo nivel de habilidad. Los hechizos compilados dentro del registro mágico en las piedras permiten un excelente balance de la ofensiva, defensiva y general de apoyo, con la ayuda de este Noble Fantasma, Caster puede rendir a un nivel comparable con los magos muy competentes de la Era de los Dioses. El catálogo de hechizos disponibles es mayor para las personas con la sangre y la bendición de los dragones, oriental o no

 **Nombre: Hourai no Tama no Eda:** _El árbol de jade que el sol nunca toca._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A**

Una rama de un árbol de la isla de los inmortales desde Penglai. Es debido a esto Noble Fantasma que Caster puede crear un poderoso territorio, defendible para actuar como su taller. Es un tesoro de una utopía lejana de la mitología oriental; un misterio divino desconocido creado por el planeta mismo como la encarnación del ideal de paz y prosperidad a la gente humilde de los tiempos antiguos deseaban.

Caster debe primero enterrar a la rama en el suelo rico en maná, básicamente la línea de ley más fuerte. En el curso de 24 horas, un poderoso árbol con tiene la apariencia de una pequeña enebro chino crece fuera de ese lugar, la extensión de sus raíces será la definición de los bordes de un nuevo territorio de Caster.

Las cualidades mágicas obvias del árbol sólo son perceptibles a partir de cerca gracias a un efecto de ocultamiento que pueden engañar incluso a otros Espíritus Heroicos, a menos que tengan conocimiento de la magia. Mientras que la presencia del territorio se hará evidente tras el despliegue de la Noble Fantasma, el estado del árbol como su centro y pilar es mucho más difícil de realizar.

Para el ignorante, el árbol se registrará en sus mentes como "un árbol que siempre estuvo ahí". Dentro del territorio definido por sus raíces, Caster y hasta cinco aliados dentro del territorio recibirán un rango más en resistencia y agilidad (permitiendo los seres humanos para obtener destreza física comparable a los más débiles de los Espíritus Heroicos) y el equivalente de Batalla Continuación a Rango B.

Sin embargo, son las características del árbol en sí que lo hacen realmente un misterio más milagroso de muchos misterios. El árbol posee un verdadero número de Circuitos Mágicos y reúne constantemente maná del ambiente y la procesa en Prana que la almacena en las gemas que crece como las frutas. Caster puede controlar el consumo de maná, cómo se producen muchas joyas frutos en un período de tiempo y la cantidad de Prana se almacena en cada uno. Naturalmente, el almacenamiento de grandes cantidades de Prana en un gran número de joyas puede llevar un tiempo considerable, en función de la riqueza de la tierra mágica. Cuando se planta en una tierra fuertemente influencia por las líneas de ley, el árbol de Hourai puede crecer hasta tres gemas cargadas con el equivalente Prana de una de las joyas Prana que han sido cargadas durante diez años en un período de 24 horas.

 **Nombre: Tsubame no Koyasugai:** _Regalo de perpetua Salud._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: E+**

El artículo que se rumorea que se puede encontrar en el nido de golondrinas después de poner sus huevos. Se cree que es un encanto inagotable para la fertilidad, pero se ha mantenido como nada más que un cuento, porque nadie ha visto uno jamás. Después de la aparición de Kaguya, el Cauri o concha de caracoles se ha convertido en un símbolo de la vida y la salud.

El propietario de la concha Cauri es inmune a todos los venenos, enfermedades y maldiciones, independientemente de su origen. Enfermedades genéticas y maldiciones innatas a la propia existencia no se curan por esta Noble Fantasma, sin embargo. También se mostró incapaz de resistir Maldito Capa Límite de enemigos aunque se es más la cuestión de la cantidad del Prana que otra cuestión.

 **Nombre: Tsuki No Miyako:** _Tierra de la luna._

 **Clase: Realidad mármol.**

 **Rango: A.**

Este es una realidad mármol nacida de la vista distorsionada de la vida de Kaguya y a la vez es su tierra de origen como la princesa que descendía de la luna, como se había dicho es una realidad mármol que se muestra básicamente como la superficie misma de la luna junto con un castillo majestuoso alienígena de Kaguya, debido a las muchas mitologías y folclore relacionado con la luna aquí Kaguya se vuelve imparable, en el sentido que básicamente regenera todas sus heridas a cualquier ataque causado a su ser, esto es debido a que fuera del mundo el concepto de la muerte no existen, ya que los planetas y satélites son tan eternos que solo desaparecerán cuando lleguen el fin de la misma realidad, básicamente cuando la misma muerte muere, Kaguya no morirá aquí y podrá seguir combatiendo contra sus enemigos en la realidad mármol pero claro que esto tiene muchos inconvenientes a tal poder.

Debido a que la batalla sucede en la luna Kaguya no puede usar ninguno de sus otros noble fantasmas ya que esos son objetos que jamás han tocado la superficie lunar, básicamente decir que Kaguya es invencible es decir mucho pero a la vez no lo es, los enemigos podrán atacarla con todo y sin restricciones cierto pero eventualmente se cansara mientras en el caso de Kaguya no es el caso, eso sí, existe una manera de escapar de esta realidad mármol, un truco que parecía extraño incluso para muchas de las curiosidades de los nobles fantasmas y es que la debilidad definitiva de este noble fantasma no es dañar a Kaguya sino al castillo que se encuentra en la realidad mármol.

¿Por qué razón? Básicamente es debido a que es objetivo final de la leyenda de Kaguya Hime, en como tiro todas las posesiones materiales, corto los lazos de sus amados padres y personas que una vez pudo llamar amigos, básicamente tiro su existencia por la razón de ir y regresar a su "hogar" en la luna, con la destrucción de su castillo que simboliza su hogar idealizado básicamente está diciendo que "Kaguya ya no tiene razón para existir porque no tiene un hogar para cual volver" por lo que Kaguya automáticamente muerte.

De igual forma tampoco que sea esa la única forma de detener esta realidad mármol, un noble fantasma Anti-mundo definitivamente es capaz de destruirlo.

* * *

 **Clase** : Berserker

 _Clases alternativas: Assassin, Monster, Caster, Avenger._

 **Identidad** : Caín (el primer asesino)

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:** **Victor Archleone.**

 **Estadísticas** :

 _Alineamiento: mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:** A

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de Locura: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: D_

 _Contaminación mental: D_

 **Fantasmas Nobles** :

 **Nombre: Kinslayer:** _la hoja maldita del primer asesino._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A**

Esta daga de piedra es un arma conceptual que representa el homicidio de Abel a manos de Berserker. Esta daga es el arma homicida definitiva ya que cualquier ataque que Berserker acierte con ella dejara heridas que nunca se curaran y que sangraran sin descanso. Debido a su factor de convertirse en el arma del primer asesinato esta simple arma ignorara cualquier protección divina del enemigo.

 **Nombre: Padre de monstruos:** _la estirpe maldita del primer homicida._

 **Clase: Anti unidad/anti ejercito**

 **Rango: C+**

A lo largo de los siglos una gran cantidad de monstruos y demonios se dicen que son descendientes de Berserker gracias a eso nació este noble fantasma que le permite invocar a una de esas criaturas para que luchen por él. Desgraciadamente debido al estado de locura de Berserker la invocación de este noble fantasma es aleatorio y en momento de extrema necesidad.

 **Nombre: La marca de Cain:** _la marca maldita del fratricida._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

Esta es la marca maldita que le puso dios a Berserker por haber matado a su hermano obligándolo a vagar por el mundo hasta el fin de los días. Esta marca está en la frente de Berserker y lo regenera de cualquier daño recibido casi instantáneamente por lo que es necesario atacarlo con ataques de rango B+ como mínimo para matarlo. La marca igual causara que Berserker sea reconocible al momento en que sea vista.

* * *

 **Clase:** Assassin.

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer, Caster y Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Elizabeth Bathory de Ecsed.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:** **Raven.**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A.

 _Fuerza: E (X)_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: E (X)_

 _Agilidad: D (X)_

 _Suerte: E._

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: B._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Acción independiente: C._

 _Fuerza monstruosa: X._

 _Monstruo Inocente: B._

 _Contaminación mental: X._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Dominio de Cachtice:** _Soberanía de la condesa sangrienta._

 **Clase: Soporte, Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C.**

Es un noble fantasma en donde se centra en el dominio de "los plebeyos" que Assassin en vida asesino, debido al hecho que Assassin veía como nada de malo en asesinar a plebeyos o pobres solo por ser una persona de posición alta económica y social, por lo tanto ese tipo de pensamiento anormal da forma a este noble fantasma. Se crea un campo limitado al tamaño de un pequeño pueblo en la cual Caster puede absorber el Mana para fortalecer sus propias reservas de Prana pero esto afecta a las personas en dicho lugar ya que está absorbiendo parte de su esencia de vida. Otro método de uso de este noble fantasma es que se puede usar para absorber la sangre de una víctima y dicha sangre cura, regenera y evapora cualquier daño causado a Assassin mientras su víctima o enemigo sufre daño por ello.

También esto es necesario ya que es esencial para la activación del segundo noble fantasma de Assassin, tiene relación con su habilidad fuerza Monstruosa, por cada persona que muere y es tomada su sangre por Assassin da un rango a su fuerza monstruosa, siendo una muerte da a Fuerza monstruosa un rango E mientras que otra da rango D, otra muerte da rango C y otra da B y otra da A así que cuando se consiga en total 6 muertes y Assassin haya obtenido toda su sangre entonces puede usar su segundo noble fantasma pero solamente funciona si sus víctimas son mujeres jóvenes, esto también trae consecuencias en la cual al igual que Fuerza monstruosa, la habilidad contaminación mental aumenta poniendo a Assassin en un estado errático y dañado mentalmente, por lo tanto cuando contaminación mental este ya a rango A entonces Assassin se vuelve un peligro tanto para su maestro como para mucho más. Además ya que Fuerza monstruosa aumenta, la fuerza física de Assassin aumenta, por lo que su Fuerza, Resistencia y Agilidad aumenta de acuerdo a Fuerza monstruosa.

 **Nombre: Draculea:** _Transformación malvada de la condensa sangrienta._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A.**

El segundo y más fuerte noble fantasma de Assassin, después de haber cumplido con las condiciones anteriores es posible acceder a este noble fantasma, debido a la distorsión en la leyenda de Assassin ella literalmente se le ha comparado como la Drácula Femenina en el folklore de todo el mundo e incluso se dice que la vampira famosa, Carmilla, está basada en ella, por lo tanto Assassin adquiere una transformación similar a un vampiro con todos sus poderes y debilidades, en la cual ya con Fuerza monstruosa dotando a Assassin de gran fuerza y su contaminación mental ya habiendo sobrepasado su estado humano, se convierte en un peligro para todos sus enemigos y únicamente puede ser dañada por armas santas.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Y aquí está el capítulo del bando azul, el siguiente será el bando rojo además de otros detalles del Fanfic. Espérenlo pacientemente.**

 **Toaneo07**


	4. Bando Rojo

**Gran guerra del grial de Fandom.**

 **Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Hola público, soy Toaneo07.**

 _Aquí está la lista de Servants del bando azul, se mostraran sus estadísticas, habilidades y nobles fantasmas._

 _A la vez les diré la historia de fondo de este grupo:_

El bando rojo está formado por magos independientes o desconocidos que no estaban unidos para empezar, a diferencia del bando azul que tenia de todo desde el principio, el bando rojo tuvo que trabajar duro para así formarse, si bien los espíritus heroicos escogidos son más débiles de los del bando azul eso no quiere decir que sean débiles como a la vez la habilidad media de los master del bando rojo.

Porque al final el bando rojo tiene algo que el bando azul no tienen:

Genuina cooperación.

Y esto les permitirá trabajar como un poderoso equipo.

Y así vendrá la gran guerra del grial, calidad vs cantidad, superior vs inferior, alto vs bajo y demás será lo que definirá esta gran guerra del grial.

* * *

 **Bando rojo:**

 **Saber: Roland** Master (Nombre del autor): Zechs Le Creuset, El OC de **Sekishiki**

 **Lancer: Jeanne D'Arc** Master (Nombre del autor): Rafael Balam **,** El OC de **Dark mare Dragon.**

 **Archer: Heracles** Master (Nombre del autor): Emil Loewe, El OC de **4Lord4Ulquiora4L.**

 **Rider: Alice del país de maravillas** Master (Nombre del autor): Arcaneos Daragon, El OC de **DemonDragon210**.

 **Caster: Salomón** Master (Nombre del autor): **etheral-23**

 **Berserker: Caperucita Roja** Master (Nombre del autor): Nando Devonte, El OC de **NuevoMundo.**

 **Assassin: Simo Hayha** Master (Nombre del autor): Alexander Edelfelt, El OC de **coronadomontes.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber

 _Clase alternativas: Rider, Berserker, Ruler._

 **Identidad:** Roland, el principal paladín de Carlomagno

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:** **Zechs Le Creuset.**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal_

 **Fantasmas Nobles** _:_ A

 _Fuerza:_ A

 _Mana:_ C

 _Resistencia:_ B

 _Agilidad:_ C

 _Suerte:_ C++

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: B_

 _Resistencia a la magia:_ C

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Tácticas militares:_ C++

 _Valentía:_ C

 _Instinto:_ B

 _Protección de la fe:_ C++

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Durandal:** _Santa espada invencible que corta la existencia._

 **Clase: anti unidad, Anti-fortaleza.**

 **Rango: A**

Una espada santa de lo más poderosa, capaz de dañar a los seres de oscuridad más fuerte, es la espada con el filo más poderoso de todos, con un movimiento y concentrar Prana en la espada es capaz de destruir a todo un escuadrón de soldados, esta espada tiene el poder de contener a un ejército de mil hombres, una espada que nunca pierde su filo e indestructible ya que su poder es capaz de causar destrucción a la zona, se demuestra con el resultado de la brecha de Roland que fue gracias al poder liberado de Durandal

 **Nombre: Veillantif:** _Caballo místico de Roland._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: B**

Caballo que Saber recibió junto a su espada, tiene una velocidad y durabilidad que supera cualquier vehículo mundano existente pero no tiene habilidad especial desde una vista lejana pero tampoco se diga que es un caballo inútil, es todo lo contrario, Veillantif es un caballo que por sí mismo alcanzo el rango de espíritu heroico o bestia fantasmal de renombre, es tan famosa como otras monturas de renombres como Sleipnir y Pegasus, por ello esta montura tiene la capacidad de simplemente hacer rebotar cualquier arma hecha de metal hacia su enemigo, por lo que es un caballo con la capacidad asesina de exterminar ejércitos.

 **Nombre: Olifant:** _Cuerno llamador de ayuda._

 **Clase: Anti-ejército.**

 **Rango: B++**

Al usar el cuerno Olifant se llama el ejercito del gran Carlomagno y todos sus paladines siendo todos espíritus heroicos sin noble fantasma o habilidad especial alguna pero que posean la valentía de diez mil caballeros de gran alcance, pero al ser invocado Saber automáticamente muere después del llamado de sus antiguos hermanos en armas.

debido a que en vida en su negativa por usar el cuerno y llamar a sus camaradas no solo le costó la perdida de la batalla sino que cuando se dignó a usar el cuerno tuvo que usar una fuerza tremenda que afecto su cabeza y le causó la muerte.

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Rider, Caster, Berserker, Ruler, Savior._

 **Identidad:** Jeanne D'Arc.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:** **Rafael Balam.**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+

 _Fuerza: C++_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B++_

 _Agilidad: A+_

 _Suerte: C+_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: EX_

 _Continuación de batalla: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: C_

 _Clarividencia: B_

 _Prana Burst (Flamas santas): A_

 _Protección de la Fe: A+_

 _Alma de un mártir: A++_

 _Apocalipsis: B+++_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Orleans:** _Señor de los Ejércitos._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A+**

La lanza santa de Juana de arco que lleva el nombre del epíteto de la santa virgen. Una lanza de acero y plata cubierta de un aura santa divina que puede destrozar todo lo que este a su paso. Se podía decir que es una versión descendiente de la santa lanza Longinus y Rhongomyniad, por lo cual al ser manejada controlar la luz en su forma física para atacar a los enemigos. Al ser invocada su nombre es lanzada como una jabalina que dispersa todo a su paso como si fuera un taladro hasta llegar al punto clave de cualquier formación del enemigo para así causar el mayor daño que se pueda.

La única debilidad es que no se puede utilizar Orleans y Luminosité Eternelle al mismo tiempo.

 **Nombre: La Pucelle:** _Sacrificio a fuego de mí amado señor._

 **Clase: Soporte, anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B++**

El noble fantasma que representa el sacrificio de Juana de arco y como mucho después fue catalogado como mártir. Es un noble fantasma que actúa como el poder del fuego que extinguió su vida como tambien de su heroico sacrificio durante la guerra de los cien años. A diferencia de Prana Burst esta aura de fuego es una manifestación que parece más bien una realidad mármol o un mármol fantasma ósea que este fuego santo de sacrificio altera la realidad a su paso por lo tanto permitiéndole a Lancer la habilidad de "quemar" todos los ataques que son dirigidos hacia ella, es como una protección de gran poder que evita que Lancer no sufra heridas además que causa un daño de fuego santo intenso a su alrededor por lo cual todos aquellos que entren en combate cercano con Lancer sufrirán quemaduras que nunca sanan debido a su factor como "llamas que llevaron a una santa a la muerte" por lo cual son llamas monstruosa santas destinadas a la muerte.

Tiene una terrible debilidad, este noble fantasma si daña a Lancer, porque fue estas llamas que la mataron, por cada segundo que pase en el uso de este noble fantasma Lancer sufre quemaduras terribles que no se curan e incluso si pelea por minutos con este noble fantasma activado puede sufrir perdida en sus estadísticas pero si pelea con todo usando este noble fantasma no hay duda que Lancer puede morir como una vez murió en vida.

 **Nombre: Luminosité Eternelle:** _Dios está aquí conmigo._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A**

Es el estandarte de batalla de Juana de Arco, la bandera de batalla santa que mantuvo a su lado durante toda su vida. Es su arma de defensa principal, mantiene en su lugar de una espada en el campo de batalla, es lo suficientemente fuerte para destrozar familiares e incluso hacerle frente huelgas de Servants enemigos y perforar a través de obstáculos con su punta.

Se había inspirado y elevado sus soldados que habían creído en un santo caminado entre ellos, dice que continuamente su protegido mientras corría por delante en la batalla como la vanguardia. Al plantar en el suelo, con fuerza de agarra y activarlo como un Noble Fantasma, convierte su **resistencia a la magia** de rango EX en la protección contra todo daño tanto físico como espiritual. Provoca una luz que aísla completamente a nadie dentro de ella y les separa de su entorno, al igual que el agua dividida desde el mito de Moisés dividiendo el Mar Rojo.

Es lo suficientemente potente como para aislar la explosión resultante de un noble fantasma de rango A. La desventaja de la capacidad es que el daño se acumula dentro de la bandera, haciendo que se empiezan a romper mientras se usa.

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Lancer, Rider, Berserker, Assassin._

 **Identidad:** Heracles.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:** **Emil Loewe.**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** :

 _Fuerza: A++_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción independiente: C_

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: A_

 _Ojo de la mente (Falso): B_

 _Continuación de batalla: A_

 _Valentía: A_

 _Monster Slayer: A. Sus ataques tienen atributos anti-monstruos, aquellos con tales características sufrirán heridas que no se curaran._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Iraklis Toxou:** _Arco del gran héroe._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

El arco de Heracles, en sí mismo no era un arma de gran fama pero como noble fantasma adquirió el status como una construcción divina debido a la ascensión de Heracles como el dios de los héroes y demás, la habilidad de este noble fantasma es la capacidad de multiplicar por nueve cualquier flecha lanzada por Heracles aunque estas no poseen habilidades especiales pero igual forma son flechas con aura divina por lo que su poder no es nada de despreciar.

 **Nombre: Sagitta:** _Flecha estelar mata dioses._

 **Clase: Anti-divinidad, anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A++**

El noble fantasma de ataque más fuerte de Heracles, es la flecha envenenada por la sangre de Exedra, la hidra de Lerna, la cual en vida accidentalmente había sido disparada a Quirón, el entrenador de héroes, causando un sufrimiento sin igual que llego al centauro inmortal sacrificar su divinidad para evitar el sufrimiento.

La habilidad de este noble fantasma es que si el enemigo posee divinidad al momento en que es disparada esta flecha entonces automáticamente dará al enemigo y con su punta venenosa causara un intenso dolor negando absolutamente toda bendición divina de la víctima, ya sea una habilidad o noble fantasma depende del nivel de la divinidad del enemigo, además de causar un daño terrible que no podrá ser eliminado sin medios normales.

 **Nombre: Regulus Nemea:** _Piel dorado del gran león._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B+**

Un noble fantasma que se manifiesta como una armadura dorada hecha de piel del león de nemea, al ser llevado puesta la habilidad de negar los ataques del león se transfieren a Heracles, todo ataque inferior a rango B con negados y aquellos superior serán disminuidos a rango D, la única forma de derrotar a este noble fantasma es atacar en el interior de la protección ya que así fue como Heracles logro derrotar al gran león atacándolo a través de la boca, por lo cual los lugares sin defensas como el rostro o la articulaciones son los puntos clave para ignorar los efectos de este noble fantasma.

 **Nombre: Ennea Zoes:** _nueve vidas, disparo a cien cabezas._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A+**

Un noble fantasma absoluto de Heracles que se manifiesta en cualquier clase que es invocado, puede ser un hacha, una espada, un garrote, una técnica de asesinato o en este caso en un movimiento de arco y flecha. Es el movimiento que este héroe hizo para exterminar a Exedra o conocido como la hidra de Lerna y Ladon, el dragón árbol protector del Jardín de las Hespérides, por lo cual este noble fantasma tiene atributo absoluto anti-monstruo y Dragón Slayer.

Es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta como la invocación de nueve flechas que se mueven a alta velocidad alterando la casualidad y espacio-tiempo para golpear al enemigo al mismo tiempo, básicamente un ataque de nueve veces que sucede al mismo tiempo rompiendo la barrera de lo ordinario y llegar a la cúspide de lo imposible, debido a su facultad de atacar al mismo tiempo nueve veces es un noble fantasma que es casi imposible de esquivar y más aun con su ataque a alta velocidad simultáneamente.

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Caster, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Alice Liddell/ Alice del país de las maravillas.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:** **Arcaneos Daragon.**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : EX

 _Fuerza: E_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: A++_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: EX_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Contaminación mental: E_

 _Caballero guardián: E_

 _Monstruo inocente: E_

 _Carisma: C_

 _Protección de las hadas: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Vorpal:** _espada imaginaria asesina monstruos y dragones._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C++**

La mística espada Vorpal, un arma conceptual que se manifiesta como una espada de energía ya que en sí misma no tiene forma física por lo cual es un arma que ignora defensas normales, cualquier protección mágica o Noble fantasma es capaz de detener el ataque de Vorpal. Tiene dos habilidades la cual una es automática, cuando este peleando contra un enemigo que tenga un gramo de presencia de monstruo y dragón en su ser, Vorpal es invocada automáticamente y altera la casualidad para golpear directamente a la espalda del objetivo ignorando cualquier protección, por esta habilidad la espada Vorpal es de clase Anti-Monstruo y Dragón Slayer.

La segunda habilidad que tiene que ser activada manualmente se trata de la construcción desde cero de una espada en forma física, no importa si se hace con materiales normales, cuando esté terminada esa simple espada se vuelve la verdadera Vorpal en forma física, estando en esta forma puede robar una habilidad personal de un Servant enemigo como también hacer la espada capaz de dejar heridas que no se curan.

 **Nombre: Bandersnatch:** _Bestia de alta locura y rarezas._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B++**

El Bandersnatch es una bestia fantasmal nacido en el país de las maravillas, un territorio de hadas en donde básicamente las cosas no tiene sentido para la compresión humana.

Debido a que Alice estuvo atrapada en aquella tierra tuvo que interactuar con aquel mundo lleno de cosas sin sentidos, el Bandersnatch fue una criatura que enfrento y domestico para convertirla en su montura, el Bandersnatch es una bestia con forma traslucida en la cual convierte a quienes la monta en forma intangible, esto es debido a que esta bestia es un ser que nació en una tierra con las reglas de las hadas por lo que la forma en que Bandersnatch que actúa es inusual.

Bandersnatch es capaz de extender sus extremidades para motivo de ataques y como se dijo se puede volver intangible para eludir defensas y ataques. No se utiliza la espada Vorpal mientras se usa esta montura y Alice tiene que tener cuidado en no dejar suelto y fuera de su atención a Bandersnatch debido a su forma innatural de pensar.

Para utilizar Jabberwocky se tiene que sacrificar este noble fantasma para que pueda ser utilizado.

 **Nombre: Jabberwocky:** _Dragón monstruoso imaginario que una vez fue temido._

 **Clase: Anti-Fortaleza.**

 **Rango: EX**

Para invocar este noble fantasma se necesita sacrificar a Bandersnatch. Jabberwocky es una criatura que sirve bajo el control de la reina de los corazones, Jabberwocky es una criatura fantasmal sin forma en si misma debido a las rarezas del país de las maravillas pero entonces gracias a las alteraciones a través del tiempo gracias al cuento del país de las maravillas, el monstruoso Jabberwocky se convirtió en un dragón, la personificación del mal, codicia y locura.

Con su derrota a manos de Alice hizo que el simple cuento fuera una bizarra epopeya de un Matadragones aunque eso no es reconocido en el mundo pero en la leyenda de Alice tal cuestión es lógica.

Alice Liddell era una niña común y corriente antes de entrar al país de las maravillas, a través de las bizarras cosas que las criaturas hadas que se encontró hizo que su ser se endureciera antes de que finalmente enfrentarse al dragón Jabberwocky con la espada Vorpal y es así que Alice Liddell o conocida eventualmente como Alice del país de las maravillas puede clasificar una clase diferente a la Caster, haciendo a la niña sin habilidad alguna en una guerrera Dragón Slayer y Mata monstruo que le permite ser de la clase Rider.

Y es por ello que aquella que conquistó a Jabberwocky se convertirá en la que usara a aquel monstruoso dragón como su montura. Es gracias a Vorpal que Alice puede usar a Jabberwocky como una montura ya que la espada absorbió las cualidades malignas del dragón por lo que Jabberwocky formo parte de Alice aun después de su muerte.

Es ahí que Alice invoca a Jabberwocky como su montura, con una habilidad de escupir fuego y con garras venenosas este monstruo es capaz de aniquilar todo a su paso además siendo una bestia fantasmal proveniente de una tierra de hadas desquiciadas hace que Jabberwocky cause problemas mentales a quienes le vean, desgraciadamente eso no quiere decir que sea imbatible, como un ser vivo es capaz de ser herida por otras armas, en especial armas Dragón Slayer, su clasificación de rango EX viene del hecho que por cada tiempo este invocado la realidad se moverá debido a su naturaleza como una bestia nacida de tierras de hadas.

También está estrictamente prohibido a Alice invocar la espada Vorpal ya que si lo hace Jabberwocky se levantara a atacar a Alice ya que recuperara su ser como el enemigo jurado de Alice.

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster

 _Clase alternativas: ninguna._

 **Identidad:** Salomón, el Rey de la Sabiduría.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro: Desconocido.**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : EX

 _Fuerza: E_

 _Mana: EX_

 _Resistencia: E_

 _Agilidad: E_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Territorio de Creación: A+_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: A._

 _Regla de Oro: A._

 _Encantamiento en alta velocidad: A+._

 _Sabiduría de Dios: A+. La bendición que dios le dio a Caster, una habilidad que permite el identificar los Noble fantasma, estadísticas y habilidades del enemigo con solo verlas una vez._

 _Dialogo Animal: A_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Ars Goetia:** _Los 72 demonios._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito**

 **Rango: EX**

Similar al Ionioi Hetairoi de Iskander, Caster puede invocar a los demonios que el domino bajo su control. Sus habilidades físicas son obviamente superiores a las de los soldados de Iskander, además de poseer distintas cualidades distintas entre ellos y que los vuelven rivales para otros Servants, incluso aquellos de gran poder. Los demonios generalmente tendrán una forma más o menos humana, al adaptarse a este tiempo, pero siempre tendrán un rasgo que delate su identidad demoniaca. Pueden ser invocados cuantos se quiera por vez (solo uno o los 72 a la vez).

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: Rider._

 **Identidad:** Caperucita roja.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:** **Nando Devonte.**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: E (B)_

 _Mana: E (B)_

 _Resistencia: C (A)_

 _Agilidad: E (B)_

 _Suerte: B (A +)_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de Locura: E (A)_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Monstruo Inocente: A. Historia y existencia distorsionados por la reputación, la percepción y la leyenda, lo que resulta en cambios para ajustarse a esas opiniones. Caperucita Roja ha sido a menudo descrito como un hombre lobo en la cultura popular y la creciente popularidad de los hombres lobo ha hecho una asociada al lobo en el cuento de hadas original, con ellos, a pesar de ninguna base. Por lo tanto, la idea de "que fue comido por un hombre lobo" ha dado lugar a la percepción de que ella se convirtió en uno mismo. Es también el resultado de la ignorancia de la historia, con muchos de ellos sólo es consciente de que se trata de un lobo y Caperucita Roja, dando lugar a su existencia se distorsiona aún más. Esta habilidad la califica para la clase Berserker, mejora sus otras habilidades personales y otorga su acceso a su Noble Fantasma primaria. Esta habilidad no puede ser alterada o removida._

 _Diálogo Animal: A_

 _Ojo de la Mente (Falso): C (A)_

 _Fuerza monstruosa: -_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Rotkäppchen:** _Caperucita roja, secreto de un niño._

 **Clase: Soporte**

 **Rango: C+**

La capucha roja del mismo nombre que Berserker siempre lleva. Tal vez su característica más destacada, que la hace fácil de identificar, como un Noble Fantasma sirve al propósito opuesto. Rotkäppchen es un Fantasma Noble pasiva que esconde sus parámetros, habilidades innatas y la verdadera identidad de quienes la miran. Las personas tienen una vaga sensación de que deben ser capaces de reconocer ella o leer sus estadísticas, pero no podrán, siempre y cuando posee la capucha. Rotkäppchen también sirve para ocultar su condición de Servant. No se trata de la habilidad ocultamiento de Presencia sino enmascarar su presencia como un Servant. Berserker no podrá entrar en modo espíritu y no podrá ser detectado o reconocido como un Servant. Ella no es invisible, por cualquier medio; la gente simplemente no verla como algo más que una niña inocente.

 **Nombre: Holzfälleraxt:** _Arma del leñador o cazador, fin de la bestia._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C+**

Un Noble Fantasma que se basa en el leñador que salva Caperucita y su abuela en la leyenda. Debido a las distorsiones en la percepción de la historia, junto con una serie de cuentos que dicen el leñador para ser su padre, Berserker ha heredado esta Noble Fantasma. Se manifiesta como el hacha de un leñador clásica, esencialmente un hacha de metal sobre un palo ligeramente torcida. Sus ataques registrarse como ataques de rango contra los opositores. Sin embargo, tiene capacidades más allá de ser un arma simple. Debido a su finalidad prevista, que tiene una afinidad contra las construcciones de madera y armas por igual. Su verdadera capacidad es simple pero fatal. Si entra en contacto con el vientre de un oponente, el oponente hará una verificación de suerte. Si la suerte del enemigo es muy menor a la de Berserker, el oponente será destripado al igual que en la historia. Esto no requiere la muerte instantánea, pero es muy eficaz, especialmente contra aquellos con baja resistencia.

 **Nombre: Fenrir:** _Gran lobo malo._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

Más poderoso Noble Fantasma de Berserker, una cristalización de las distorsiones en su leyenda. Se activa con sólo susurrar la frase "huye niña". Tras su activación, Berserker cambia la forma, transformando a un lobo bípedo descomunal que coincide con la aparición de un hombre lobo. Fenrir causa que **Mejora de locura, Ojo de la Mente (Falso) y Fuerza monstruosa** aumenten a rango A, quitando su conciencia y la cordura y la clasificación a sus estadísticas en consecuencia.

También sella Rotkäppchen y Holzfälleraxt aunque esta última sigue presente como una mera arma que se balanceaba con la fuerza bruta. De esta forma, actúa como un Berserker típica, lagrimeo a través de enemigos con las garras y los dientes que ofrecen golpes de rango E. No puede ser de buen grado desactivado debido a su pérdida de la cordura y en su lugar se desvanece cuando ella muere, si se recibe la orden de parar con un Hechizo de comandos, si se gastan sus reservas de maná o si al menos pasa una hora. Esta habilidad sólo puede utilizarse una vez al día, con la excepción durante la luna llena, en donde ella puede usarlo tan a menudo como le gusta por períodos más largos de tiempo.

Lleva el nombre de la bestia de la mitología nórdica debido a la fama del "lobo feroz" ya que no solo aparece en este cuento sino en mucho más, con Fenrir ser el lobo que causara el fin del mundo es apropiado usar su nombre en el símbolo del lobo demoniaco que trae terror.

* * *

 **Clase:** Assassin.

 _Clase alternativas: Archer._

 **Identidad:** Simo Hayha.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:** **Alexander Edelfelt.**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: C+ (B)_

 _Agilidad: C (+)_

 _Suerte: C (+)_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: B/A. La capacidad para no ser vistos por cualquier persona sin un alto Habilidad en Instinto u Ojos mágicamente mejoradas. Normalmente rango B, la habilidad se vuelve más eficaz cuando en el bosque o durante una ventisca, elevándose a rango A._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Continuación de batalla: C._

 _Ojo de la mente (Verdadero): C_

 _Existencia Real: C. una habilidad única para aquellos héroes o villanos que son probados que fueron "reales" es decir que no son pertenecientes de cuentos o mitos sino que son héroes que se saben que existieron y saben dónde sigue existiendo sus restos, tal reconocimiento hace que la fama de tales héroes, incluso si solo nacieron hace menos de 100 años, sea a la par a unos de quizás más de mil años, por lo tanto reciben un aumento en sus estadísticas como en sus Fantasmas nobles._

 _Clarividencia: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Muerte Blanca:** _el Camino de la Lucha_

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C (B)**

Sobre la base de la forma en que luchó durante toda su vida, este es un Magecraft recreando los temores de los que tienen que luchar contra él. Nacido de los soldados de soldados que no pueden localizarle mientras sus camaradas son derribados, uno por uno, esto crea un efecto en el mismo Servant, que se vuelve completamente invisible. Cada bala tirada durante este tiempo será un golpe crítico, pero sólo si se da en el blanco. Las balas hacen daño normal, sin embargo, como un golpe crítico, hacen caso omiso de la defensa del objetivo. Con base en el número de soldados que mató, el efecto desaparece una vez que se gasta 705 balas en esa forma.

 **Nombre: Muerte Blanca:** _Tierra para proteger_

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: C (B)**

Este Noble Fantasma crea un campo limitado de un diámetro de 150 metros, en la que se recrea el ambiente hostil en el que Servant luchó durante toda su vida, lo que resulta en un frío antinatural y una ventisca. El Siervo puede controlar el frío y el viento en el campo a un cierto grado de crear proyectiles de hielo.

En realidad es un Fantasma Noble que está recreando su pelea desde 1939-1940, es posible usarlo junto con el otro Noble fantasma pero el costo de Prana es sumamente alto, que es posible solamente hacerlo ya sea que tenga un maestro excelente o que se use un sello de comando.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Y Aquí está el bando rojo, como podrán ver sus estadísticas son notables por sí solo, antes de sacar el Fanfic deseo que los concursantes vayan a mi perfil y entren, en el link ya puesto, del fórum del reto para planificar y hablar sobre la guerra antes de que el Fanfic en si este listo.**

 **Toaneo07.**


End file.
